powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aversion
The circumstance in which the user has a supernatural weakness when in contact with a certain Object, Occurring Event, or Emotion. The opposite of Affinity. Also Called *Specific Weakening *Specific Vulnerability *Weakness Capabilities Users become weaker when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion. It is also possible to weaken or nullify existing powers as well. Long-term exposure to the aversion may result in fatal bodily conditions (e.g: Cancer), or even death. Major Aversions *'Elemental Aversion' - become weaker when in contact with a certain elemental force. *'Environmental Aversion: '''become weaker when in certain landscapes. *'Empathic Aversion''' - become weaker when feeling (or in contact with someone's feeling) a certain emotion. *'Life Aversion: '''become weaker with more living things near. **'Life Aversion Inducement' - make others become weak when near or in close contact with life's powers. *'Dead Aversion: gain weakness from the dead. **Dead Aversion Inducement' - make others become weak when near or in close contact with dead's/death's powers. *'Karma Aversion''' - become weaker depending on a person's morale. *'Sonokinetic Aversion' - become weaker when a certain sound or song is heard. *'Object Aversion' - become weaker when in contact with a certain object. Associations *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their aversion is close by. Limitations *You have no control over this condition. *Target must be in range in order for this power to work. *Users of Limitation Transcendence transcend their limits. Known Users Known Natural Occurrences *Achilles Comet (The Thundermans); render superhuman powers uncontrollable while passing the Earth *Bermuda Triangle (Wizards of Waverly Place); disables magic *Blue Moon (Charmed); turns the Charmed Ones into beasts *Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles); Magnus Bane is powerless there & angelic runes lose power quickly *Full Moon (H2O: Just Add Water); plays various effects on mermaids *Land Without Magic (Once Upon a Time/Once Upon a Time in Wonderland); no magic whilst outside the limit of Storybrooke *Lunar eclipse (Teen Wolf); cancels out werewolves' powers *New Moon (InuYasha); InuYasha temporarily becomes human until dawn *Post-Full Moon (Shadow Falls); werewolves are weakest after the full moon *Prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child (Charmed); cancels out all magic on the day until said child is born *Solar eclipse (Heroes); cancels out all Evolved Humans' powers *Sunlight (Various franchise); destructive to vampires, and, in Asian folklore, spirits *Mystic Falls (The Vampire Diaries); via Aversion Field and Humanization *Moonlight (Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld); cancels out demonic magic Known Artifacts Gallery Liquid Metal Arnold Melting.jpg|Tim's "Scamlar" can be vaporized by anything salty, such as salt water taffy or salt water. 18-19.jpg|Wrath's (Fullmetal Alchemist) weakness to his "Ultimate Eye", is that when there is a physical obstacle blocking its path, it is unable to provide Wrath with the predictions it normally would. Roy Mustang using flame alchamy.jpg|Roy becomes useless when he's wet. DemonRaven.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) loses control over her powers when under extreme anger or lose control of any of her emotions. Devil_Fruit_Effects.png|Devil Fruit users (One Piece) such as Luffy and Brook are unable to swim and become powerless and immobilized if over half of their bodies are submerged in water. Zs'Skayr.png|Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) can be destroyed by ultra-violent rays, such as sunlight, like a vampire. 180px-Byakugan's Blind Spot.JPG|The Byakugan's (Naruto) main blind spot is the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Toothpick.2.png|Toothpick (Sly Cooper) has a particular weakness from hearing; his ears are too sensitive to loud noises, such as train whistles. Gokuweakness.jpg|As displayed here with Goku (Dragon Ball), a Saiyan's tail is so sensitive to touch that if grabbed, the Saiyan in question will become paralyzed and have their powers drained. Category:Aversion Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sustainment